


The Haunted Library

by TsingaDark



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Phandom Little Pop 2016, Suspense, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s late and Phil is still in the library, studying for finals and slowly losing his grip on reality, when he thinks he just saw a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunted Library

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Phandom Little Pop.
> 
> Big thanks to my amazing beta [sleeping-at-night](https://sleeping-at-night.tumblr.com) and doodler [adorkable-phangirl](https://adorkable-phangirl.tumblr.com)!

Phil sat in the library, studying for his finals. It was way past midnight and not a single star was visible through the thick clouds that inched their way across the sky. The harsh overhead lights shone blindingly bright on the textbook that laid open in front of him, making it almost impossible to look at the white pages without having the feeling he would go blind if he kept staring at it any longer.

He’d been in the library for almost eight hours straight now, sometimes taking small five minute breaks to eat a quick snack from the vending machine in the corner. At this point he could hardly remember what courses he was taking, nevermind concentrate on what he was supposed to revise for his exams. He should really just stop and go home. Get a good night’s sleep and start again early in the morning.

He looked back at his notes, realising that he’d hardly made any progress in the last hour and sighed. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes, which felt like someone had strewn sand in them.

Suddenly a loud noise resonated through the room and Phil froze. Cautiously he turned his head and looked behind himself at the rows of bookshelves. There was no one to be seen and Phil slowly breathed out again, not even having noticed that he’d held his breath. Someone downstairs had probably dropped a book and because of the silence in the entire library it had sounded louder to Phil’s ears than it had actually been.

He laughed a bit at himself for being so frightened at nothing and concentrated on the textbook again, the words still not making any sense to him whatsoever.

It was several minutes later that he saw something from the corner of his eye. At least, he _thought_ he had but as he looked to the right there was nothing there. He furrowed his brows and rubbed at his eyes again. Maybe this was his subconscious giving him hints to stop trying already and go home.

Phil sighed. He supposed that if he was imagining things already, he should really stop and get some sleep. Otherwise he’d probably fall asleep here, in the uncomfortable wooden chair, and have horrible back pain tomorrow.

Yeah, he should get some rest.

He got up and closed the textbook, shoving it into his backpack, alongside with several notebooks. Just as he was about to put on his jacket, he saw someone next to a bookshelf to his left and jumped back, bumping hard into the chair behind him. He winced, closing his eyes for just a second, but when he opened them, there was no one there anymore.

His heart started beating faster and he could feel his palms beginning to sweat. Had he just imagined that or had there really been someone?

Pressed into the chair behind him, he let his eyes roam across the room, taking in the shadows between the bookshelves. What if someone was hiding there?

Phil shook his head. No one else but him was here. He was certain that he would have heard a person walking into the room. Unless... what if someone had been here the entire time, watching him?

Phil shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself. His eyes flitted over the rows of shelves once more but he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

He sighed. He was way too tired for this and needed to get to bed immediately. Otherwise he would scare himself to death over nothing.

He finally managed to put on his jacket and shouldered his backpack. He looked towards the door, which was only illuminated by the exit light above it. Since it was at the end of the room next to the bookshelves, the area around it lay in darkness. Phil really needed to get a grip. Surely there was nothing that would suddenly jump out at him from between the shelves. There was no one else here.

Resolutely Phil breathed in deeply and started walking towards the door. It was when he was five rows away from it, that he slightly turned his head and saw someone between shelf eleven and ten directly staring at him.

Someone screamed. It had probably been Phil but he wasn’t too sure. He stumbled backwards, right into the wall.

Phil stared right back at the person looking at him. He couldn’t move although he wanted nothing more than run to the exit, down the steps and not stop until he was home.

“Ehm, I’m sorry?” the person eventually said and their voice sounded incredibly loud. As the person stepped out of the shadow, Phil could see that it was a guy, probably around the same age as him.

“What?” Phil croaked.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” the guy said and grimaced slightly. He brushed his fringe out of his eyes. Phil couldn’t help but think it cute. “I was looking for a book and I hadn’t realised that I wasn’t alone and I didn’t want to disturb you and-“

“It’s fine,” Phil interrupted his ramble. “You just gave me a fright. I thought you were a ghost or something!”

At that, the guy laughed. “I promise I’m not a ghost. Just a sleep-deprived English lit student terrified of the oncoming finals.”

“I know how you feel,” Phil said, smiling, and received a smile in return.

“I’m Dan, by the way,” he said and offered Phil his hand.

“Phil.” They shook hands for a few seconds and Phil could see Dan’s cheeks growing red.

“Would you like to get a coffee somewhere?” he heard himself ask.

“Oh,” Dan said, blushing even more. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“Great!” Phil smiled at him and turned towards the door, Dan following him. He could practically hear his bed calling for him but he supposed staying up to talk to a cute guy was infinitely better than staying up studying. Even if finals were technically more important.


End file.
